This revised proposal examines the effects of prejudicial and exclusionary reactions on the mental health of[unreadable] Latino, Asian, and African Americans. Previous research indicates that ethnic minorities are unconsciously or[unreadable] automatically conceived of as being less American than White Americans (Devos & Banaji, 2005). The goal[unreadable] of the proposed research is to investigate the detrimental impact of this American = White effect on members[unreadable] of ethnic minorities. An important property of the present research is its focus on thoughts and feelings that[unreadable] operate outside of conscious awareness and control (Devos & Banaji, 2003). In Studies 1-3, the relative[unreadable] exclusion or inclusion of ethnic groups in the national identity will be experimentally manipulated. It is[unreadable] hypothesized that the exclusion of an ethnic minority from the national identity hinders national identification,[unreadable] produces feelings of exclusion, and elicits ambivalent or negative affect toward the national identity for[unreadable] Latino, Asian, and African Americans. In Studies 4-6, it will be determined whether increasing the inclusion of[unreadable] ethnic minorities in the national identity buffers members of ethnic minorities against the adverse[unreadable] consequences of ethnic discrimination. It is hypothesized that reinforcing the inclusion of their ethnic group in[unreadable] the national identity reduces the extent to which experiences of ethnic discrimination lead to psychological[unreadable] distress (anxiety and depressed emotions). As a whole, these studies will elucidate fundamental cognitive,[unreadable] affective, social, and motivational mechanisms that play a role in the mental health of diverse populations[unreadable] and thus will respond to the NIMH priorities. From a public health standpoint, the research will document the[unreadable] effects of psychological inequality on the well-being of individuals belonging to an ethnic minority. It will also[unreadable] identify ways of reducing the negative consequences of discrimination on mental health. Finally, this project[unreadable] will contribute to strengthening the training and research experiences of minority students at San Diego State[unreadable] University.